


Heatwaves

by UltraSwagnus



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraSwagnus/pseuds/UltraSwagnus
Summary: After acquiring his new transmetal form, Rattrap suffers an ailment that only Dinobot can cure.





	Heatwaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooseKababs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseKababs/gifts).



It had been a couple of weeks since the incident, and the three Maximals were adjusting to their new transmetal bodies. But for Rattrap, the transition from old metal to new created a hindrance rather than just a cosmetic change. If anyone was aware of this, it was Dinobot.

Despite not knowing the exact details of the situation, the change of behavior was most prominent. It was almost as if Rattrap had been avoiding him specifically.

Now, Dinobot respected anyone who wanted some space, and he certainly understood it when it came to himself, but this was different. If the pair happened to find themselves in the same vicinity, Rattrap would either leave or create the most amount of distance as possible, speaking little to none it could be helped.

This irritated Dinobot, and not in the usual way that the vermin irritated him. In fact, their back and forth banter had all but stopped since Rattrap’s transition. Dinobot missed it. Over time the line between antagonizing and flirting had become blurred, and to them that was but a detail of their relationship. But now, the lines of communication had been severed, and for the most part Dinobot felt some kind of way about it.

Had he done something? Was there something he had said to push the rodent away? Perhaps there was an off-handed comment about his new form that had caused this.Whatever it was, he had had enough. It was time to confront Rattrap.

***

Rattrap was making his rounds throughout the many corridors of the Maximal base. He had been repairing some of the power grids that had been reporting signs of damage since the last Predicon attack. He was nearly finished until something caught his eye. It was Dinobot.

 _“Aw, slag. Not now,”_ he cursed under his breath. Despite his best wishes, the soldier approached him. Rattrap tensed up and tried to busy himself as best he could, but his internal systems were pinging off the hook with messages. He had to get out of there, away from _him_ , as fast as possible.

“Rattrap,” the bigger bot snarled, “we need to talk.”

“Oh, yeah? Uhh, about what?” Dinobot stared down at Rattrap who continued to occupy his himself with the opened power grid. It was only until the smaller bot realized the larger hadn’t said anything that he turned his gaze upon him.

“Things have changed between us.”

“What are you talkin’ about, chopper face?”

_“That’s right, Rattrap. Play it cool.”_

“We’ve become distant. I'm concerned that I might have...done something.”

“Listen, lizard lips—”

_[Valve temperature increasing above optimal levels.]_

_[Releasing transfluid coolant now.]_

He rose, leaving the power grid open and his tools on the floor. “I gotta go,” he stated as he turned and began to walk away.

“Rattrap, wait!”

“Now’s not a good time,” Rattrap said sternly. The fluid sat uncomfortably between himself and his modesty platting. He could already feel the substance starting to leak through his lower seams.

_“Not in front of DInobot, not in front of Dinobot..!!”_

Before he could get out of arm's reach of the other, Dinobot had already grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to face him.

“Rattrap, please! I only wish to put an end to this.” There was desperation in his voice. Rattrap could hear it and Dinobot didn’t even try to hide it.

“It’s nothin’. Just lemme go, alright?!” the smaller mech tried to shove him away, but the warrior held on. Something wasn’t right. Something was off. Dinobot could smell it.

Rattrap tried to back away in hopes that Dinobot would get the picture and let him be. But as he put one pede back, he tripped on top of the wrench that had purposefully chosen to leave behind. Falling backwards, he instinctively latched onto the bigger bot. The sudden motion caught him off guard, and Dinobot found himself being pulled down. Within the flicker of an optic and the sound of a crash, he was now on top of Rattrap.

“Are you injured?!?” he asked, frightened that he might have caused damage to the other.

“I’m—”

_[Arousal detected.]_

_[Panel lock override complete.]_

_Click._

A familiar sound, one that made the two mechs freeze, one of them being more mortified than the other.

Rattrap could feel the cool air of the corridor’s draft blow over his overheating gearbox as his personal lubricant began to flow out of him and onto the floor. The scent of arousal from a mech in heat is undeniable, and Dinobot finally became aware as to why Rattrat had been avoiding him all this time. Most mechs would have been flattered to know that someone’s heat had chosen them, but Dinobot didn’t feel a sense of flattery. He felt a sense of duty. He was now tasked to relieve Rattrap of the suffering between his thighs. He knew it, Rattrap knew it, and the signals of heat that radiated from Rattrap made sure of it.

“Rattrap,” Dinobot softly snarled.

“Don’t,” the other replied, shamefully lowering his hand to manually close the panel. He sighed as it closed shut. “Not here.”

“Of course,” Dinobot stammered. 

***

Rattrap stood by the window of his room looking outward as a means to ignore the optics of the mech who sat on his berth. The awkward silence lasted until Dinobot finally spoke up.

“How long has this been…?”

“How long do you _think?!_ Ever since I got this damn transmetal body, the only thing my circuits have been focused on is—”

“Release.”

“ _You._ ” The word was soaked in what sounded like a defeat, and a part of Dinobot’s spark became stung by it. He felt the need to apologize, but that wasn’t necessary. Rattrap had turned to see the other’s expression and knew he had misspoken. He drew his hand up and rubbed the space between his optics. “I didn’t mean it like that, chopper face.”

“I understand.”

“I don’t think you do..”

“I can understand the frustration that comes with a heat cycle. It’s not rocket science.”

“Get a clue, would ya?!” Rattrap snapped. “This isn’t how I wanted _us_ to end up. Not like _this_ ,” he emphasized. Dinobot thought for a moment, then finally spoke.

“I...must say that I agree with you.” This came as a surprise to Rattrap, but he questioned whether or not it really was a surprise.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I,” he began, feeling now a bit timid to confess this. “I thought there would be a formal courtship before we got to this point.”

“Are you sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’?”

Dinobot didn’t reply, and that was more than enough for an affirmative ‘yes.’ 

“Oh, _now_ ya tell me! Right when I’m all hot and bothered just from lookin’ at ya.”

“This is as easy for me as it is for you, rodent. Do try to keep that in mind,” he growled.

Rattrap groaned out a sigh. “So are we doin’ this or what?” He was getting impatient, and rightfully so.

“If you’re ready, then let us begin.”

*** 

Rattrap’s frame trembled in agony on his berth. Being in heat made any sensation he received feel like it was keeping him on the edge. He moaned and whined as Dinobot held onto his silver thighs and feasted on the wet valve in front of him.

Dinobot purred as he continued to eat out Rattrap. He had already opened his spike housing before he had begun, which was a smart move on his part considering how large and pressurized it had become. It throbbed with each squeak from his partner every time he teased the other’s node with a light flick of the glossa here or a gentle nibble from pointed teeth there. The tip of the warrior’s spike dribbled his own transfluid down its shaft. Oh, how he wanted to just claim Rattrap with it right then and there, but Dinobot was a gentlemech. A gentlemech who had such a fondness for Rattrap that he willfully put his own needs aside to give the demolition’s expert the care and affection he needed.

“Oh, Dinobot!! I wanna ride you so bad!! ♥” Dinobot purred at the sound of such an utterance.

“How about you sing for me instead?”

It was then that Dinobot ceased his teasing on the poor rat’s anterior node and gave it all the attention he had to offer. Swirls of pleasure and repetitive, firm strokes graced its surface, spiraling Rattrap into an overdue overload.

“Aaa ♥ AAaahh ♥ AAHHH!! Dinobot!! I’m comin’ in h-hot!! ♥”

Hot indeed. The larger mech was astonished that he hadn’t overloaded at the sight of his partner overloading onto his glossa. His spike gave a reminding throb that it too wanted a turn with Rattrap’s valve.

***

Dinobot waited patiently as the other descended from his climax.

“I doubt you’ve been sated?” he asked

“Dinobot, if you don’t give me that spike of your’s, I’ll—!”

“You’ll what, vermin?” he asked with a sultry voice.

“...I’ll probably beg you for it,” he said, lifting himself up on his elbows. Dinobot only smiled back at him sweetly.

“You needn’t bed,” he said as he rose to his pedes. “It’s already yours.”

“ _Holy swiss cheese!_ And I thought _I_ was packin’ heat.”

Dinobot blushed at the compliment. “I’m glad it’s to your liking..”

“It'll be even more to my liking when you shut up and frag me.”

The raptor snarled in delight. “Very well.”

Rattrap bit his lower lip as he watched Dinobot insert himself into him. But the lip biting quickly evolved into a wide-optic’d, open-intake’d expression as the length of the spike easily slid into his wet valve. It slid all the way and filled up the space entirely. Not a single cluster of internal nodes or sensory lines were left untouched.

Rattrap was at a loss for words as Dinobot gave him the best fragging of his life, but what he wasn’t at a loss for was his name and the oohs and aahs that accompanied it. But the raptor wasn’t without his own sounds. He hummed low groans as his spike was pulled into the tight, yet deliciously comfortable fit that was called Rattrap. He was getting close and knew he would be overloading soon..

But not sooner than Rattrap who cried out at such a frequency that he’d be surprised if he wouldn't be spouting out static for the next week. Dinobot thrusting became more difficult as the valve clenched around him. Rattrap arched his back strut and grabbed at the servos that was gripping his waistline.

“Rattrap, I’m—”

“DINOBOT!! ♥”

“—coming!”

With a heave, he pushed him inside of Rattrap as far as what transmetal body would allow. He shouted as he came, and gently shook as the overload took him. He panted as the last spurt erupted from his length. Dinobot slumped forward a bit, clearly exhausted.

As he recovered, Rattrap let out a sigh of relief. The waves of heat that had been haunting him had been lifted, and he felt like his usual self again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than my other dinotrap fic, but that's ok, right?
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the read! B)


End file.
